


【GGAD】love is a weapon（七八九）

by shancha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha
Summary: 20世纪30年代，欧洲魔法部迫于压力将黑魔王的曾经的恋人—阿不思邓布利多送出以换取和平





	【GGAD】love is a weapon（七八九）

（七）  
看到他的到来，文达并没有什么表示，继续往坩埚里丢东西。  
“把魔药加到茶包里，这样就一丝痕迹都没有了，对吗？”  
面对他的疑问，文达依旧没有惊慌，在加入最后一株曼德拉草以后才转向他：“对，这个解药的味道可比不上什么甜品，加到茶里倒也合他胃口。还有，这个解药只能一点一点的摄入，正如他当初是一点一点吃下那个魔药的。”  
“那是什么魔药？”  
“不知道。当初我看的那本书里只写了魔药的功效和配方。哦，对，还有解药的配方。”  
盖勒特深吸了一口气：“是谁给他下的魔药？”  
“也许是哪个阿不思信任的人吧，他不肯对我讲。”文达耸了耸肩。  
“那你继续熬吧......不，把配方写一份给我。”盖勒特一边走一边讲“还有，不许叫他阿不思。”  
文达在盖勒特看不到的地方偷偷翻了一个白眼：“好的。”  
说完，盖勒特就急忙冲进阿不思的房间，一把抱住他。  
“盖尔？你怎么......”  
“别说话，让我静静的抱一会儿。”  
阿不思没有说话，也没有推开他，只是任他抱着。  
过了一会盖勒特才放开他：“你是什么时候察觉到的？”  
“......大概半年前。”  
“为什么不和我讲？”  
“这不是什么大事——而且文达也会配置解药......”  
“罗茜儿，叫她罗茜儿。”  
阿不思无奈的看了他一眼“好吧，罗茜儿也会配置解药。”  
盖勒特满意的点点头，过一会儿，又担心了起来：“你还有什么事情瞒着我的吗？”  
阿不思歪着头想了想：“我想吃柠檬雪宝？”  
“......我让人去买。还有吗？”  
“唔......我想看报纸？”  
“......行，我明天把《巫师周刊》和《预言家日报》拿来。还有吗？”  
“没了。”   
“我们现在是朋友了对吧？”  
“对。”  
“朋友应该坦诚相待对吧？”  
“.....对。”  
“所以，你不许骗我。”  
“嗯。”  
“行，那我走了。对，还有你以后的解药我来熬。”  
阿不思点点头，起身在他脸上亲了一下：“一个朋友的回礼。”  
（八）  
盖勒特所言非虚，第二天一份全新的《预言家日报》就出现在了阿不思的房间里。第二天，第三天......皆是如此，后来还会时不时的多一份《今日变形术》  
“知道你喜欢研究变形术。喏，如果有文章比较好的话，我都会拿给你看。”盖勒特说。  
想不到自己热爱变形术，后来却当了黑魔法防御课的教授。如今，又成了著名黑巫师的囚徒，当真是讽刺。阿不思苦笑了一下，继续看报纸。  
好像自从去年（1938年）开始，《预言家日报》开始频频刊登麻瓜界的新闻，什么“德国麻瓜首领占领苏台德地区”“德意英法签订《慕尼黑协定》”“德国吞并捷克斯洛伐克”“捷克斯洛伐克巫师被迫逃亡”......为此，阿不思认真研究了那个留着小胡子的德国麻瓜首领（好像叫希特勒？）从个人经历上来看的确是个地地道道的麻瓜没错。但是在短短几年就坐上纳粹党首领的位置，掌握德国政权。这就不得不让人质疑......阿不思的心里突然有种不安感。  
会不会是盖勒特？阿不思从未如此迫切的想知道答案。  
这本来不是什么难事，可好几天过去了，阿不思一直都没有机会问出口。盖勒特似乎又出去了，这次连文达罗茜儿也没有出现。他曾试过询问奎妮——纽特曾在信中提到过她。问她盖勒特的行踪，她摇摇头；问她是否有魔法界的新消息，她摇摇头；问到她的姐姐，她一边收拾东西一边退出房间：“我只知道格林德沃先生嘱咐我每天来送一壶茶，其他的我都不知道。”离开的时候眼眶有些微微发红。这让阿不思觉得有些不好意思，就不再追问她。  
转眼间，马上就要到9月1号了，霍格沃兹要开学了。不知道新的黑魔法防御课教授会是怎样的一个人，希望不是米勒娃——她曾抱怨过宁愿当斯莱特林学院院长也不愿意教黑魔法防御课.......唉，好想回霍格沃兹！  
阿不思怀着思念柠檬雪宝的日子度过了9月2号，9月3号，9月4号......一直到9月8号。奇怪的是，这期间盖勒特一直没露过面，《预言家日报》也不再出现在他的房间里。他现在只能靠看书度日（虽然这些书他已经看了至少三遍）当然，阿不思还研究了了一下盖勒特的办公桌——里里外外一张纸也没留下。哦，不对，在打开一个抽屉的时候蹦出来了一束花，吓得阿不思迅速把抽屉关上。他也不是没有尝试过去拉门，魔法不能用，物理方法阿不思用了个遍，始终没有打开。  
9月9号的时候，事情终于发生了些许变化。  
早上阿不思是被鸟叫声吵醒的。本来在霍格沃兹的时候，阿不思每天都能听到猫头鹰的声音，所以也没觉得奇怪。等到他意识到自己在纽蒙迦德之后，立马坐了起来。  
不是猫头鹰，甚至连鹰都不算。那是一只通体红色的小鸟，拥有着稀疏的羽毛。看到他醒了，发出一声欢快的叫声，然后飞到了他的手上。  
“你好啊。”阿不思伸出另一只手蹭了蹭它的羽毛。嗯，窗户没有任何变化。门被施过咒，所以也不可能是从门口飞进来的。那就只有一种可能了......阿不思的心里有了清晰的一个答案。  
“你是凤凰吗？”  
它轻轻啄了一下他的手掌，然后抬头看着阿不思。  
这就是凤凰！阿不思难以掩饰自己内心的激动。终于等到了！  
他冲下床，翻出昨天看的书——其中有一本是他的父亲帕西瓦尔留下来的。阿不思昨天把那本书里面的许多咒语都试了一遍，估计就正好读到了能召唤出凤凰的魔咒。  
“你终于出现了！”阿不思激动的亲了小凤凰一口，“福克斯这个名字怎么样？”  
福克斯轻叫了一下表示接受。  
等下，阿不思突然想起一个问题：盖勒特看到福克斯会怎么说？  
（九）  
阿不思又担心的过了两天，才看到夜琪马车归来的身影。  
他换好衣服，给福克斯梳了梳毛，然后就等着盖勒特的到来。  
没过一会儿，他果然推门而入：“阿尔，我回来了！”然后紧紧抱住他。  
“.....回来就好”  
盖勒特嗅了嗅他身上的味道：“这么多天没见你好像瘦了点。”  
“是吗？我以为我天天睡了吃吃了睡至少也得胖好几磅。”  
盖勒特放开他，上上下下、仔仔细细的打量了他一番：“嗯。瘦了，但是气色好多了。”  
“多亏了罗茜儿......你的魔药”  
盖勒特满意的点点头:“既然我回来了，那么你是不是应该......”  
“抱歉打扰。”文达罗茜儿敲敲门，深吸了一口气继续说，“英国魔法部的官员在等您。”  
盖勒特站起来，语气里有了些许怒意：“......我现在过去。”  
“他们要求——要求见到阿不思邓布利多”  
“见他？”盖勒特神色复杂的看了他一眼，似乎在犹豫。  
“没事，让我去就行。”  
“好。我们现在过去。”  
这是几个月来阿不思第一次踏出那个房间。  
走出来的那一刹那，熟悉的魔力又流回了阿不思的身体。欣喜之余，他也清楚的感知到，所有人的魔杖悄悄对准了自己——包括盖勒特  
阿不思在心里苦笑了一下，面无表情的走到谈判桌前坐下。  
“邓布利多教授，好久不见。”  
“忒休斯。”阿不思惊讶的挑挑眉，随即转过头瞪了盖勒特一眼，不说忒休斯被抓了吗？  
盖勒特明白他的意思，冲他笑了一下，坐在了他的对面。  
特拉弗斯见众人都已落座，清了清嗓子：“相信您已经知道了关于麻瓜界的消息。”  
“知道。但那与我何干？”  
“众人皆知那个麻瓜希特勒是收到了您的帮助才如此顺利的坐上首领的位置！这事与您无关？”  
盖勒特做了一个噤声的动作：“特拉弗斯，我可从未承认过我与那个麻瓜有任何关系，”说完他靠到椅背上，“你知道的，我一向不喜爱麻瓜。相信曾在巴黎的各位也明白。”  
魔法部的人员一个个都涨红了脸，如果盖勒特只有一个人，他们绝对会立刻上一道阿瓦达。忒休斯尤甚，他的手已经放在了魔杖上。  
“斯卡曼德先生，听闻令弟已经失踪近一年了，最近可否有他的消息？”  
忒休斯几乎是咬着牙蹦出一个词：“没有。”  
“啊，那可真是遗憾呢——不过你也不必担心，说不定过几天他就会自己出现。”  
“谢—谢—您—的—关—心”  
此话一出，会议室里的气氛紧张到了极点，所有人都握紧了自己的魔杖，看样子仿佛随时都有可能发生一场混战。在僵持了十秒钟之后，特拉弗斯挥挥手：“既然如此，我们也该启程了。希望您遵守我们的协议。”  
“我一直都是一个守约的人。”  
说完，双方握了握手，英国魔法部的人迅速撤离。走之前，忒休斯握了一下阿不思的手：“请好好照顾自己。”  
“我会的。”  
之后，阿不思又回到了熟悉的房间里。  
他刚刚不是没看到文达和其他人一直在盯着自己，手从未离开过魔杖；他也不是没看到特拉弗斯走之前留给自己意味深长的眼神......  
在谈判桌上，盖勒特又变回了那个熟悉的他，异瞳里闪烁着的是诡计。他一向擅长用言语操纵人心，这一点阿不思一直都明白。  
阿不思顺了顺福克斯的羽毛，然后打开了刚刚忒休斯偷偷塞给他的纸条  
“见机行事”  
阿不思把纸条扔进火里，蓝色瞳孔里只剩下冷漠。


End file.
